


A Moonlit Jaunt (where definitely nothing happens)

by felsic (Dealer)



Category: Tattered Weave
Genre: ((also a lil shippy but not enough to actually make proper tags for it whoops)), ((it was unintentional i promise)), Albino Lenta AU, Gen, Vampire Lenta AU, now with correct rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dealer/pseuds/felsic
Summary: Lenta and Dizzy go for a nice walk in the woods





	A Moonlit Jaunt (where definitely nothing happens)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTTapologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTTapologist/gifts).



> First fic for Tattered Weave, I think. So that's something! 
> 
> sorry about the weird paragraph spacing, I couldn't quite get it to work right

Dizzy has noticed a peculiar pattern emerging.

Most people haven't--at least not yet--but up in the canopy she made her home, it was difficult not to: every few days the leaves start to wilt, the branches start to sag, the wood creaks underfoot. Its barely noticeable at first, but within a few days it becomes downright alarming.

But here's the weird thing: each time, just when Dizzy is about to place cushions around Lenta's tree in case a branch snaps and sends her and the kith into an unexpected freefall, the dryad leaves. Just up and takes off, and in the dead of night no less! And by morning the tree has made a miraculous recovery. Dizzy's asked about it, but to no avail: every time she brings it up, Lenta gets so nervous they almost seem to pale. And then they clam up make some excuse to rush off..

Dizzy can be described as a lot of things. Words like "silent" and "stealthy," however, do not usually make the list. She was not about to be deterred, though; she'd made up her mind. When the Lenta next slipped into the woods, they would not be alone.

 

This pattern had only repeated a few times so far, but the avoreal felt confident she had the timing down. Tonight was the night. Once darkness had fallen and the kith had gone to sleep, it was time to set The Plan into motion. The Plan that was the result of all her scheming, her careful watching, her careful.. planning.

The Plan... was to sit in the branches and munch on sugary snacks to stay awake until Lenta came out.

It sounded great in theory, but after several instances of nearly nodding off and falling off her perch she was beginning to wonder if perhaps she should have gone about this differently. In fact, Dizzy was no longer sure that Lenta was going to come out at all tonight; that perhaps her timing had been off. Perhaps she should--wait!!

Dizzy clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle a shout of excitement as a pale form emerged from the base of the tree. Impossibly thin and lanky for anything other than a dryad, covered in the black and white bark of a birch tree and sprouting red mushrooms and a bushel of yellow leaves; Lenta was impossible to _not_ recognize, even at this distance. They scanned their surroundings, likely in search of onlookers. Dizzy ducked behind a clump of leaves, tense with anticipation, and when she poked her head out once more the dryad had already taken off. As quietly as she could, Dizzy slipped off her perch and glided behind them. Whatever secrets this fussy birch had, she was going to find out.

 

Lenta's height makes even a leisurely stroll go surprisingly quickly; the nervous gait they adopted tonight proved a challenge to keep up with. When their long strides finally slowed as they entered a clearing, it was with some relief that Dizzy landed in another tree. Lenta tilted their head as though listening for something, and anxiety jolted through Dizzy's system. Had they heard her land? She'd thought she was out of earshot, but was she wrong? Do dryads secretly have amazing hearing and she's about to be busted? If she gets caught now it'll be so hard to--oh. Nope. Lenta took off in another direction. False alarm.

_...wait. So we're still not there yet??_

There were a few more instances like this: Lenta came to a halt, stood for a moment, and abruptly changed direction. Dizzy was beginning to regret loading up on sugar earlier--her wings were feeling heavy, and she was losing hope she'd have time for a nap when they got back. She was beginning to wonder if Lenta even intended to be back by sunrise this time. When Lenta came to a stop once again, it was with the assumption that they would be taking off again shortly that Dizzy chose her perch. A small lone branch, just sturdy enough to support her. She settled and stretched, trying to wake herself up--when she noticed Lenta had been staying still longer than normal.

The dryad stood directly in front of another tree: an enormous, towering oak. They stared up into the knotted branches above. Dizzy couldn't really see their face, but the way they wrung their hands together betrayed their nervousness. Dizzy leaned forward, the curiosity that had been building for weeks surging back in full strength, extinguishing all thoughts of sleep. What on earth are they planning to do? Confess a burning love for this random tree? Open a secret door at its base? Hurry up!!

Lenta bowed their head and took a deep breath, steeling themself, and raised a hand. Gold and red magic flared to life in their palm, bathing the scene in a warm light. They held it there for a heartbeat, and

 

**CRACK**

 

Dizzy nearly tumbled off her perch in shock. Lenta had made a slashing motion, and the great oak split open. Magic spilled out of the wound, golds and greens and reds mixing and swirling--life magic, spilling out into the night. Lenta raised their hand again, and immediately the glowing mist began to collect in their palm. More and more life magic was sucked out of the air, out of the tree--and as it did the dryad's hand glowed brighter and brighter. The light began to creep down their arm, across their torso, completely enveloping their form in the stolen magic until they were merely a silhouette of golden light, burning in the night.

Within moments the tree was completely depleted of magic. All that remained was the wound--a massive gash running the full length of the trunk, seeping sap like blood. The light encasing Lenta faded as well, but they too were changed. The yellows and browns of their leaves, the blue black of their mottled bark--all color was gone, and in its place was stark white. Only the mushrooms retained their color; unnaturally pale and mottled with blood red, the dryad looked nothing short of ghastly.

They bowed their head again and heaved a great shuddering sigh. They turned away from the ruined tree--and Dizzy, who had been gaping openmouthed at the whole spectacle, suddenly remembered that she has no cover and that pink and blue does _not_ make for good camouflage. She leaped from her branch in a desperate bid for the cover of the canopy--

Lenta froze solid. Dizzy peeked through the leaves and saw the pinpricks of light, now tinted pink--and staring directly at her.

Neither moved. Dizzy held her breath and stayed more still than she may have ever done in her life, feverishly hoping Lenta would think it was just an animal, or that they had imagined the _really loud_ rustle of leaves she made when she leaped for cover, or--

Lenta took a step forward. They opened their mouth, and closed it. And once more. Their pure face was plainly visible in the darkness; they looked every bit as scared as Dizzy. Perhaps even more so.

They were clearly grappling with a decision: speak and risk drawing attention to themself, or hope it was nothing. Just as Dizzy considered coming out of hiding, Lenta shattered the silence.

"I ...I know you're there!" they called. They looked determined. They also looked like they were about to cry.

A moment passed. "There's no need to hide," they said, more gently.

It wasnt for several long seconds, but soon enough Dizzy lowered herself from her perch--though she had been clinging more than perching--and dropped to the ground in front of Lenta. She felt... guilty. Her shenanigans were usually met with annoyance, or anger, or startlement. Never before had she.. done something like this. Lenta wasn't annoyed. They were scared. They were truly, deeply scared.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

  
Dizzy managed a grin and waved a hand towards the ruined oak. "So what'd that tree ever do to you?"

Lenta ducked their head with a grimace and began tapping their fingers together. It seemed the situation was not going to be easily diffused with humor.

"Nothing, I-- I just-- it--"

They jerked their head up as Dizzy placed a gentle hand on their arm. She smiled reassuringly.

"C'mon, walk with me. We should hurry if we want to get back before people start waking up."

Lenta stared at her for a moment, guarded, suspicious, gauging her intent. A second passed, and they dropped their gaze with a shaky nod, and began walking.

Dizzy had found herself talking to the dryad as she would an anxious kith. It was a strange change of roles, but she couldn't let herself be sidetracked by that now. Lenta needed someone.

She jogged to keep up. "Alright," she said, trying her best to keep her voice steady despite the exertion, "Tell me everything."

Lenta attempted a laugh, but it came out more like an exasperated huff. They reached a hand up to rub their temple, shaking their head.

"I like the new look," Dizzy prompted. Perhaps a clear starting point would help get the words going. "Trendy! You taking pointers from the kith?"

Lenta made a noise in their throat and resumed fidgeting. After several attempts to answer, they settled on a single word: "Albinism."

Dizzy tilted her head. "Alban.. ism...?"

"Albino." They gestured distractedly at themself. "As you can see, I have lost all pigmentation."

"Ooohh! Huh. How'd you do that?"

Another mirthless laugh. "It was not intentional, I assure you. Miscast. I cannot--I have not yet found a way to reverse it."

Dizzy's head buzzed with questions. "Okay... but..."

"I am a _plant,_ Dizzy. I need color to survive. If my leaves are white I cannot absorb sunlight. I can mask my condition, but it does not--I cannot--an illusion is no substitute."

The act of explaining seemed to be soothing for the dryad, so Dizzy made no attempt to stem the flow of questions. "So the..?" she made a slashing motion with her hand. Lenta winced and nodded.

"I did not want anyone to see," they said softly, and Dizzy felt a fresh stab of guilt.

She ducked her head, suddenly finding it difficult to look at Lenta. She fell uncharacteristically quiet, trying to unpack.. well, everything. Lenta seemed to find the task of continuing the conversation equally daunting. They walked in silence.

  
“I—”

Lenta started at the sudden sound. Dizzy still stared at her feet, but she felt the dryad’s gaze shift to her.

“Yes?”

“I’m—” she tried again. “I’m sorry.”

Another silence settled between them. Dizzy’s face burned. She couldn’t even name all the emotions clamoring in her brain at that moment. All she knew was she needed to apologize. She needed Lenta to forgive her.

“It is alright,” came the gentle reply. “It was bound to happen eventually.”

“But--!” Dizzy whipped around to face a startled Lenta, seized with a sudden excitement. “I wanna help!!”

“…wha—”

“I wanna help you out!” She was nearly bouncing with excitement now. “I can cover for you! And, and maybe I can find stuff to help? Aah! And I can scout ahead for you! And—”

Dizzy continued to ramble enthusiastically as Lenta stared.

  
It was a few moments before Dizzy realized Lenta had said her name. They two met eyes.

"I--" Lenta dropped their gaze. "...I do not know what to say."

"Say 'Yeah, Dizzy! That sounds like a great idea!' You don't wanna keep going this alone, do you?"

The dryad folded their arms and picked distractedly at the bark. Their expression was difficult to read.

"I-- I do not-- if--"

"What's the problem?"

Lenta sighed and took a moment to put their words together. "If people find out what I--" Their voice faltered for a moment. "--what I have been doing... I do not want you to also be blamed."

"But if you have help, that won't happen! C'mon, Lenta, this isn't the sort of thing you can just--keep to yourself and _stay sane,_ y'know?"

"I--" Their shoulder sagged as they let out a sigh. Then, surprisingly, they began to laugh. Softly, but a laugh nonetheless. They met the avoreal's gaze. "I suppose I cannot convince you otherwise?"

A grin split Dizzy's face. "Nnnope!" she chirped.

Lenta chuckled again, rubbing their forehead. "Well. Then I suppose it is not much use to argue." They paused. "Thank you, Dizzy. It means more to me than you know."

  
Dizzy bumped Lenta's shoulder lightly--rather, she bumped her hip before remembering that particular display friendship works best with people who are of a similar height. "No prob! Now.. are you planning on walking into the village looking like that?"

Lenta stared blankly. "Oh! I--Greenman preserve, I completely forgot--" They came to a halt as their hands began to glow a warm violet: illusion magic. A few motions and the magic began to once again creep across their body--not as blindingly bright as before, but instead a soft glow under which their form shimmered and shifted. After a moment the light dissipated, revealing--color. The deathly white was gone, replaced warm, familiar hues.

Dizzy watched. "Do you keep that spell up _all day?"_

"Unfortunately, yes. Now let us continue, before we are missed."

Dizzy did not quite succeed in stifling a groan at the thought of continuing. The brief pause had been more than enough to remind her of aching wings, and now aching feet.

"Oh!" Lenta turned to the avoreal. "I--I am sorry, you must be exhausted--"

Dizzy silently reprimanded herself and grinned. "Nahhh I'm fine! 'Sides, it's not much farther, right?"

"It--it is actually quite a bit farther."

"..oh. Ehhhh still, that's fine! Let's keep moving." Dizzy bounded ahead, eager to leave that awkward moment behind. She thought she succeeded--until she felt a papery hand on her shoulder.

"Actually-- it would be much simpler if--" Lenta continued to attempt to form a complete sentence for a few seconds, before pausing and simply scooping a very surprised Dizzy into their arms.

"It will be faster this way anyway," they explained, staring rigidly forward to avoid eye contact.

"I. Um. Okay." Dizzy was completely disarmed. This was not what she expected at all. But she was not about to argue, sore and sleepy as she was. And the dryad's papery bark felt surprisingly nice...

Lenta arrived in time for sunrise, carrying a gently snoring Dizzy.


End file.
